ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mandragora-Mad
Cornette Fame --My wife was looking to raise her Windurst Reputation through this quest. I went to Bastok Markets (Harmodios's Music Shop, K-10) to buy cornettes at 224 gil apiece and send them to her to turn in. She started at a level 3 reputation, and after 40 trades, it was checked at level 4. Again, after 40 trades we checked again and saw that she was level 5. Since the "reward" of 200 gil nearly covers the cost of the cornette bought this way, this is a very reasonable way to improve fame in Windurst. Austineze 06:40, 5 July 2008 (UTC) --Starting from no fame, about 110 cornettes brought me to level 5 fame, allowing me to get the Teleport-Mea quest.--Snackycakes 01:55, 25 November 2008 (UTC) --Starting at absolute 0, no fame at all, 108 Cornette brought the character to level 4 Windurst fame. Completing the following 3 quests: 1. Flower Child- to leave the Mog House to any zone. 2. Truth, Justice, and the Onion Way!- Star Onion Brigade part 1 3. Know One's Onions- Star Onion Brigade part 2 Left the character at fame level 4. --Starting with 0 Windurst Fame and Hero Fame in Bastok. Traded 90 Cornettes and reached level 4 Windurst fame. Traded 60 more, for a total of 150, and reached level 5 fame. Traded 60 more, for a total of 210, and reached level 7 fame. Traded 60 more, for a total of 270, and reached level 9 (Hero) fame.--dandantlm 08:30, 14 May 2009 (EST) --Starting with 0 Windurst Fame and Hero Fame in Bastok. Traded 250 Cornettes and reached level 9 (Hero) Windurst fame.--dandantlm 11:00, 19 Jun 2009 (EST) --i wanted to add that i went to windurst with a chacter with 0fame the only quest's i did was Mihgo's Amigo for norg fame... and Flower Child..nether of wich have any dramatic effect on windy fame at all.. i noticed that Bastok was in second place and ran to the explorer Moogle to get to Bastok and load up on Cornettes i bounced back and forth only having 61 slots to carry Cornettes i made four trips on the last trip i withheld 4 Cornettes in order to test the number needed i seen some say 270 or more was needed so i wanted to confirm. i traded 240 cornettes and went to the fame npc and had 9th rank in fame.. after my first trade of 61 i was at 3rd rank..my second i was at fourth rank my 3rd set of 61 put me at 6th rank and my last set of of 57 i had acheived 9th rank fame.. this was an awsome quest i would recomend all to do it who needs it as its low cost. hopfully you will be lucky like me and be able to use the explorer moogle to cut your run times down to a min. the only other fame i had was in san d'Oria wich was rank3 at the time. Lissic of Valfore 0-to hero fame in 240 cornettes.--Lissic 00:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC). --i was able to get rank 9 fame on a brand new character by completing the quest Flower Child and trading 240 cornettes for Mandragora-Mad. --vm0d 20:05, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Lower Bastok fame? When I start do this for windurst fame the Cornette price for me was 222, after a few run(each run I carry 26~28 Cornettes) the price becomes 229. Could anyone explan why that happens? --AkitaNeru 10:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) 231 now.--AkitaNeru 11:03, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Vendor prices change with demand. If you're buying a lot of Cornettes, then the vendor will slowly raise their prices (I think they're updated once per game day) until demand cools off for a bit.-- 11:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::I hope you are right, but I'm not sure if that is correct -- I mean, I just checked the Standard Merchant page but I found no detail about this. Is there an easy way to confirm this? NO, I believe that's NOT updating daily. After buying Cornettes I waited till the next game day and I checked again but the price didn't change, and after trading those Cornettes to the taru I came back and found the price changed. ::If we are sure of this we should add this info onto This Page. --AkitaNeru 11:16, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::Finally I get Windurst fame lv6 and the price goes to 243, I too have Bastok fame lv6, I think I need to check it again atm. --AkitaNeru 12:47, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::At the begining it was 222, then 224, 229, 231, finally it becomes 243. But seems my Bastok fame didn't become lower, so confused. After the last time I bought cornettes I waited from 4:30 to 1:30 of the second game day, but the price didn't change as I checked it every few minutes. I also tried login/logout and zoning, it keep being 231gil. Just after I turn'd in all my Cornettes the price became 243gil. ::That's ALL I know, seems there are some undiscovered factor working... --AkitaNeru 12:57, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Extremely late reply, but just as a clarification for future readers: Vendor discounts will decrease as purchases and sales are made. These price changes effect the entire city. It's one of the main reasons you should use a fame checker over a price check. There is an absolute minimum discount though, so in the end of it all it will still be cheaper than 0 fame. Day is a Guild-specific change, where supply and demand do decide prices. And there are some shops which are fame-independent also (meaning prices are static), so checking them is a waste of time. The whole "fame decrease based on price increase" comes from Norg fame, where a walk to the town is inefficient and people use the Lower Jeuno Tenshodo standard merchant as a checker. However, it is also really easy to just sell stuff there as well which means selling price will decrease and purchasing price will increase. Not being able to check for real caused some people to think it wasn't working when the prices didn't change, and they didn't wanna take the chance of not being able to do the quests. By asking their friends what to do, it sort-of grew as a rumor then became a paranoid fact. Now, people associate all fame with prices (just like you guys). Hope this little paragraph helped. InfamousDS 05:36, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Moved from main page *240 cornettes was enough for Windurstian citizens but it required somewhere between 242-248 for citizens from the other nations. ~Zazhi, sylph *SE has designed it so players with matching race and city get slightly increased fame from quests in that city. *Got maxed fame at 245 turnins with a Bastokan citizen. *With 43 Cornettes, I went from Rank 2 to Rank 8 fame. -Hitome@Bismarck/Aedelin@Asura on 8/2/15 *Max fame with 54 Cornettes on 11/1/2015. ~Xathias2k *Fame 4 to 5 with 11 Cornettes (was still 4 after 5 cornettes) and fame 6 with another 9. -- 03:26, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Update 2018 Turned in 60 Cornette's on a fresh character, after 29 I was rank 4 fame, after 60 I was rank 9. 05/16/2018 ~Farna 19:41, May 16, 2018 (UTC)